TruePastAwakening
by Amethyst-Pheonix2003
Summary: Serenity's true scouts awaken
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own BTVS, Charmed, Pokemon, Sailor Moon, or any other shows that appears in this story. (ALL shows will take place in the same universe for the purposes of this story) (A lot of Scout bashing) (PG-13)  
  
True Past Awakening  
  
As the moon was setting over Sunnydale, California, an apocalyptic battle was occurring. Buff had just defeated the hell goddess Glory, when Doc, a mysterious demon (?) slashed her sister, Dawn, across her abdomen. She now had to make a choice: to live in this deadly world without her sister, or, sacrifice herself for her family and friends. That's when our story begins.  
  
Dawn tells her that the portal has already opened - below them the rift continues to grow larger, the lightning coming from it causing terrible destruction, as hell-creatures emerge and fly off. At the base of the tower, the ground beneath Anya and Xander suddenly splits; Anya pushes Xander out of the way of falling debris, but it crashes onto her, and she lies still under the debris. Dawn tries to throw herself into the portal but Buffy stops her, unwilling to let her sister die; Dawn pleads with Buffy, telling her sister that only her blood will close the portal; Buffy's mind flashes back: she recalls Spike's words about blood; the time that she told Dawn their blood was the same; and the First Slayer telling her that death is her gift. Buffy watches the sun rise, her face set in determination. Dawn cries, but Buffy tells her everything will be okay; she speaks to Dawn for a few seconds and then turns and runs along the platform. Reaching the end, she spreads her arms wide and plunges into the portal. As Dawn watches her sister fall, she hears Buffy's voice telling her that she will always love her, but she has to do this - it is what she does. The portal collapses and disappears. Dawn makes her way to the bottom of the tower, where Buffy's friends are gathered around her broken, lifeless body. Xander carries an injured Anya, and, as Willow weeps, Dawn recalls Buffy's message to Giles: she finally understands the riddle of her spirit guide; everything is alright now, and she wants her friends to be strong and help each other. Spike breaks down sobbing, while Dawn remembers Buffy's final words: living is hard, but she needs Dawn to go on living, for her sake. Suddenly something miraculous happens. Buffy's body rose into the air, surrounded by a dark amethyst light. When the light clears, Buffy looks as if she is sleeping, When Spike got close to her body, "She's BREATHING!" he shouted to everyone. 


	2. Cast

Cast (In order of planets) (Scouts)  
  
Katherine (Power Rangers)- Princess Hikari = Sailor Topaz (Sun)  
  
Bulma (DBZ)- Princess Yuki = Sailor Sapphire (Mercury)  
  
Karou (Rurouni Kenshin)- Princess Adara = Sailor Amber (Venus)  
  
Molly (Sailor Moon)- Princess Terra = Sailor Peridot (Earth)  
  
Serena** (Sailor Moon)- Princess Serenity = Sailor Diamond (Moon)  
  
Phoebe (Charmed) - Princess Raven = Sailor Ruby (Mars)  
  
Sakura (CCS) - Princess Tempest = Sailor Emerald (Jupiter)  
  
Buffy (BTVS) - Princess Yami = Sailor Onyx (Saturn)  
  
Willow (BTVS) - Princess Tsunami = Sailor Azurite (Neptune)  
  
Meiling (CCS) - Princess Birkita = Sailor Tourmaline (Uranus)  
  
Elisa (Gargoyles) - Princess Soyala = Sailor Amethyst (Pluto)  
  
**Means same character, new powers.  
  
Cast (In order of planets) (Brothers/Knights)  
  
Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin)- Prince Lucian = Topaz Knight (Sun)  
  
Trowa (GW)- Prince Asim = Sapphire Knight (Mercury)  
  
Duo (GW)- Prince Ernest = Amber Knight (Venus)  
  
Ash (Pokemon)- Prince Adaih = Peridot Knight (Earth)  
  
Quatre (GW)- Prince Tranquility = Diamond Knight (Moon)  
  
Wufei (GW)- Prince Draco = Ruby Knight (Mars)  
  
Hiro (GW)- Prince Odin = Emerald Knight (Jupiter)  
  
Cole (Charmed)- Prince Gabriel = Onyx Knight (Saturn)  
  
Goliath (Gargoyles)- Prince Aaron = Azurite Knight (Neptune)  
  
Li Shoran (Card Captors)- Prince Adolphs = Calcite Knight (Uranus)  
  
Angel (ATS)- Prince Chronos = Amethyst Knight (Pluto)  
  
Vote for couples.  
  
Fixed Couples:  
  
Buffy & Angel, Sakura & Li Shoran, Phoebe & Cole, Elisa & Goliath  
  
Others Your choice!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
